


外星小王子與野地黑玫瑰

by GraySun



Series: Clark/Bruce [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短詩，小王子與玫瑰。<br/>黑玫瑰花語：<b>神秘高貴</b>；獨一無二；富有個性和創意；你是惡魔，且為我所有。<br/>-<br/>Disclamer: Those characters don't belong to me. That only one thing belongs to me is my headcanon.<br/>棄權聲明：我不擁有這些角色，他們屬於DC，屬於我的只有我的腦洞，並且我不會從中獲取金錢利益。</p>
            </blockquote>





	外星小王子與野地黑玫瑰

　　他是鋼鐵之子，  
　　他應該是無堅不摧的，  
　　他應該在宇宙都陷落時撐起蒼穹，  
　　他應該飛過天空引起世界的歡呼，  
　　他應該……

　　你永遠不能想像他屈膝而跪，  
　　在你面前落淚的樣子，  
　　他應該是堅不可摧的，  
　　可是那每一滴溼潤土地的晶瑩，  
　　卻是你見過最柔軟的存在。

　　你抗拒不了他仰望祈求，  
　　揮之不去內心深處渴望，  
　　於是你伸手被拉入溫暖的堅實，  
　　卻覺得好像墜入全世界最柔軟的床鋪  
　　你的靈魂發出嘆息，  
　　你的身體比你的理智更早臣服。

　　你怎麼能不愛太陽神的眷戀，  
　　沒有人能不心動，  
　　更何況脫去那些醜陋的偽裝，  
　　你只是個傷痕纍纍的人類。

　　那一刻你暫時不去計劃後備方案，  
　　放棄思考最糟的未來，  
　　那一瞬控制狂想被控制，  
　　就算墜落又如何，  
　　阿波羅總會接住你的，  
　　無論午夜黎明。

　　他是全世界的氪星之子，  
　　卻是你唯一的小王子，  
　　你不是薔薇，  
　　勝似月季，  
　　你是野地裡獨一無二的黑玫瑰。


End file.
